


[Podfic] Haiku

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [10]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Warren has a dark side.Sequel to Breathless Creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Haiku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123637) by [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane). 



> Birthday podfic #10! <3 Still goin' strong! :D
> 
> Thanks again to carolinecrane for having blanket permission and allowing me to play in this sandbox!

**Length:**   08:35  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bSky%20High%5d%20Haiku.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bSky%20High%5d%20Haiku.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
